The Unfinished
by karlena
Summary: Itachi... Deidara... One night... One desire... One solution... This is a One-shot – don’t be fooled by the title – where things go little bit unexpected. ItaDei


**The Unfinished**

**Author:** karlena or fireangel18 on DA

**Pairing:** ItaDei

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Itachi... Deidara... One night... One desire... One solution... This is a One-shot – don't be fooled by the title – where things go little bit unexpected. ItaDei

**Other info:** this fic was written in 10 days (22.07.-31.07.2008.)though, actual writing was done in 4 days and for the first time I brought into my fanfiction my fave, my love – Itachi...

"ahhh" - speaking

_'oohh'_ - thoughts

* * *

**The Unfinished**

Quiet steps echoed in the dark hallway. When they grew louder, almost reaching the door, he opened his dark eyes and let a smirk grace his features.

The dangling of the keys was the signal to stop smirking and hide his chakra. This seemed like infinity itself.

Finally, the door opened and footsteps were heard again. The person dropped his keys on bureau and slammed his door with a bang.

And again a smirk appeared on man's face.

'_This is the right one.'_

A thousand thoughts ran through the dark eyes man's mind.

When the person came into his dark room, first thing he saw was two blood-red dots that seemed to study his every movement.

„I-Itachi?"

The addressed person stood up, his eyes still shining crimson.

„Deidara."

Deidara took a step back.

Having Itachi in his room at this hour was strange. Having a suspiciously quiet Itachi with his sharingan on, was bad, one can say even dangerous.

„Itachi... What brings you here... in this hour?" the blond male tried his best not to sound intimidated.

Judging by Itachi's smirk and the look in his eyes, Deidara had failed.

„And how in the hell you got in?!" Deidara tried to be more confident – after all, this was his and his teammate's, Tobi's, room, which they were renting. (**A/N:** yeah, I still like to use „Tobi" instead of Madara when Deidara's his partner.) 

„Deidara."

„Answer me, Itachi!!" Deidara shouted, fear clearly audible in his voice.

„Deidara."

Itachi took few steps forwards and the blond male's azure eyes grew bit wider.

„Deidara."

Hearing this made Deidara shiver, cause the way Itachi had said his name this time was different. His voice was dark and low and had the intention to kill. It also had something so passionate and maybe, it had a hidden taste of lust in it.

„Deidara. Deidara. Deidara." with each word Itachi made few steps towards the petrified male.

Oh, how he enjoyed every little thing about blond – his fear right now was everything a man like Itachi could wish for.

„W-What do you want?! If-If you won't say your purpose, I swear, I'll blow you up! Right now!!" Deidara was surely panicking.

Itachi made another step and Deidara hit the wall, letting a little grunt die in his throat. Now Itachi could afford to smirk. He made the last step towards blond male, pushing him into the wall.

„Are you sure," Itachi whispered into his captives ear „that you will blow me _up_?"

The way Itachi said this made Deidara unawarely close his eyes.

'_Oh god... he's... gonna...'_

Itachi was so close, his warm breath on blond's neck, the way they were standing, the uncertainty of what's gonna happen next – it all made the pinned male almost loose his mind.

It seemed for a moment that something soft touched his neck. Suddenly he felt teeth on his skin digging deeper, seeking for blood.

Itachi's teeth were sharp, in Deidara's opinions, and he had a weird feeling that maybe Itachi had spent his time here sharpening them while waiting for him.

When raven haired male let go, Deidara opened his eyes, wondering when did he close them.

„Itachi..." he breathed out „What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Uchiha bit the gentle skin again, this time closer to artist's jaw. The reaction to this was pure sugar to Uchiha. Deidara clenched Itachi's shoulder and let a little moan escape his full lips. The black haired Akatsuki started bit in more and more furiously wanting his reward, which he got every time Deidara's skin was teared in the same place.

'_God... he's... what_ is _he doing to me? Oh god... God... please don't make him stop...' _

Blond male was panting in both pleasure and pain.

Itachi stopped tearing his blond haired captive's skin and looked into his azure eyes. Uchiha loved what he saw in those heavenly orbs – pain, pleasure, passion – all entwined with lust.

'_Why-Why d'you stop?'_ Deidara frowned and looked at Itachi.

The look blond male gave to Uchiha said only one thing to this sharingan user – it will be a fun filled night. Raven haired male a grin to replace the smug smirk.

He kissed his unsuspecting captive and Deidara gave into the kiss immediately. Itachi wrapped his arms around his blond Akatsuki member (**A/N:** geez, that sounded .. weird? awkward?) and cracked one eyelid open. Slowly he started guiding both of them away from the wall, his destination – a soft futon by the window.

Deidara furrowed his brows when Itachi made him move his feet but didn't break the kiss. It wasn't like he didn't want to follow Itachi (wherever he was leading) – his feet didn't want to move and he could swear, he couldn't feel anything below his knees. The sensation was weird but he liked it.

Itachi took advantage of Deidara who was obviously lost somewhere and turned them around so strongly that they fell down on the futon with Itachi on top.

'_It feels like… -_thud_- f-falling… auch.'_

Uchiha had stopped kissing Deidara probably because of lack of oxygen.

The blond Akatsuki member (**A/N:** and again – awkward weirdness) opened his eyes and saw Itachi's face above him. Artist's heart skipped a beat or two.

'_He… he wants...'_

It all seemed so unreal – the quiet, emotionless Uchiha wanted to do something like that with him.

'_If it's only a dream – I wanna see what's next…'_ with this thought he pulled raven hair down in a kiss.

They were kissing passionately for couple more moments when Itachi started to take off Deidara's shirt. Replying to that, blond male was also trying to take off Uchiha's shirt. They broke the kiss only to remove their shirts completely.

Itachi resumed his attacks on Deidra's neck, continuing to bite the same sensitive place over and over again. Blond's fingers ran gently over Uchiha's shoulders, his breathing becoming more like panting.

'_God… so this is… bliss… his mouth… God… I-I… I guess… I… want him'_ blond thought, hot waves running through his body, making him forget how to think.

While biting his captives neck, Itachi's hands wandered around Deidara's waist, trying to find the zipper. Uchiha groaned when he found out that three buttons and a zipper.

'_So much for doing this fast…'_

As he continued to bite roughly the same spot, Deidara's moans became louder.

'_It… hurts but feels… soo gooood…'_

„DEIDARA-SENPAII!!"

A yell of a very familiar voice pierced through their ears and Itachi rolled off blond male, surprised.

„Oh, Itachi-san, you're also here?" Tobi asked with amusement in his voice. „Umm... Did-Did I interrupt something?" he added in a made-up innocent voice.

Itachi looked at Deidara and then gave a glance at Tobi, trying to see better something in his orange mask's hole.

„I," Itachi started „I guess... I'll better go..."

Deidara's eyes widened as Itachi got up and picked up his shirt.

„Wait-Wait!! What the hell?! Where are you going?!" Deidara shouted and Itachi gave him a very calm, Uchiha-ish look „I-I though that we... we were going to..."

Itachi turned away from the desperate blond and said: „See you next time, Deidara."

Blond's jaw dropped as Uchiha walked away.

„Itachi!! You-You can't leave! Wait!!" blond Akatsuki called in all hopes.

They died when raven haired male closed the door behind him.

'_I-I-Itachi... I thought that you're... gonna fuck me... screw me numb... pound me into the mattress, for god's sake! Ita__achi!!'_

„So," Tobi leaned closely to his Akatsuki partner „what were you two doing, huh?"

As an answer to that, Deidara gave him a short glares and fisted Tobi's masked face.

„Wha- What I did, senpai?"

„Moron."

„Tobi's a good boy, not a moron."

„SHUT UP!!"

...

„Deidara-senpai's hard..." he gave a devilish smirk under that mask.

„ITAAAACHII!!"

The End

* * *

**A/N:**

Sooo... another one of my one-shots... dunno how it turned out...

And this WILL stay as a ONE-SHOT !

Ahh, first time bringing Tobi into action also...

Pics that inspired this fic:

tabe-chan./art/Jugando-con-la-muerte-cover-89353883 by tabe-chan

tabe-chan./art/ItaDei-is-Love-81391465 by tabe-chan

so, it's been quite a while since I last submitted something, right?

I just dunno what to say - there's so much going on but it all feels so non-important...

OH, If you know my _**"The Sneaking Shadow" **_(MinaNaru) - YES, **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL** TO THAT FIC... I'm writing it... now...

So, I hope that you liked this ItaDei fic!! and Thanks A Lot for reading!! (if you got this far.. XD)

P.S. I hope there aren't any/ too many mistakes... though I re-read it a couple times...


End file.
